Find a Wikia:Laconic Wikia Terms of Use
This is a short version of Wikia's Terms of Use. It is not guaranteed to be up to date. We highly recommend that you read the full version if you haven't already. =Terms of Use= If you view or use Wikia, you agree to be bound by the Terms, even if you don't have a Wikia account. Wikia, Inc. may update the Terms at any time. You must be 13 or older to use Wikia. Wikia isn't for anyone younger than 13. You can't use Wikia if you aren't old enough, or are otherwise legally barred from using it. Membership You need a Wikia account to use some features. You can't register for one if you're younger than 13, or if the law otherwise prohibits it. Keep your password a secret. You're responsible for anything that happens on your account. Wikia, Inc. can close your account, remove profile information, delete content you've posted, and stop you from using Wikia, for any or no reason, and don't have to tell you first. Wikia's Intellectual Property "Wikia" and "Wikicities" are trademarked. Don't use them for a product or service if it can cause confusion, or copy, imitate, or use them, if Wikia, Inc. doesn't say you can. User Conduct Follow the Wikia Community Guidelines. Don't *cyberbully others. *post sexual, illegal, or discriminatory content. *impersonate anyone. *try to get someone's credentials or private information. *spam. *give out minors' personal information. *break the law. *advertise or solicit. Also, *follow the Terms. *don't give out your passwords. *tell Wikia, Inc. if your account is used against your will. *don't remove ads, interface elements, etc. for other users. *don't spread viruses. *follow copyright law. *don't disguise where content originated. *don't overload the servers, interfere with Wikia's functioning, or bypass ways to restrict access to Wikia. *don't collect or store others' personal information. Submitting Content to the Site and Copyrights Follow the Community Creation Policy. You're responsible for content you submit to Wikia. Don't submit anything that isn't yours. Anyone can edit or delete content from Wikia, for any or no reason. Wikia isn't an archive and isn't responsible for anything that happens to your content. Make your own backups. Wikia can make copies of anything you submit. Media Content Wikia lets you access liscenced audio and visual content via media players. Don't *advertise within media. *use content or media players for anything but viewing media. *interfere with media players' security features. *modify or reverse-engineer content or media players. *try to give anyone rights to use content or media players. *customize content or media players for anything not covered by the Terms. Claims of Copyright Infringement To report copyright infringement, contact an agent like so: Attn: Copyright Agent Wikia, Inc. 360 Third Street Suite 750 San Francisco, CA 94107 Alternately, email DMCA notices to copyright@wikia.com and put "Claim of copyright infringement" in the subject line. Disclaimers and Limitation on Liability Wikia, Inc. isn't responsible for Wikia content. Wikia, Inc. isn't responsible for content or conduct on Wikia or any other site. Use Wikia at your own risk. Wikia is provided as-is and as available. Wikia, Inc. denies representations and warranties of any sort. Neither Wikia, Inc. nor any related parties are responsible for anything that happens because of Wikia. Wikia, Inc. won't pay more than $1000 USD for liabilities. You are limited to injunctive relief if you don't pay for using Wikia. In this case you also aren't entitled to damages from Wikia, Inc. Wikia may or may not meet your requirements. Information you get from Wikia might be incorrect. Wikia may not have bugs fixed. Governing Law, Venue, and Jurisdiction Wikia is hosted in the United States. By using Wikia, you transfer personal information there and are okay with California law being applied. Don't start Wikia-related legal action anywhere but in California. Other Terms and Conditions The Terms, Privacy Policy, Licensing Terms, Community Creation Policy, and Wikia Community Guidelines comprise the entire agreement between you and Wikia, Inc. They replace any previous such agreements. If a translation of the Terms differs from the English version, the latter trumps the former. If Wikia, Inc. doesn't enforce the agreement, it's not a waiver to ignore them. Even if part of the agreement is invalid, the rest must still be followed. If part of the Terms becomes illegal, it may be removed without impacting any other parts of the agreement.